Talia's Revenge
by Got Frostbyte
Summary: The League of Shadows has a new leader, Talia al Ghul. BatmanBruce proposes to Selina KyleCatwoman. And a cat fight between Catwoman and Talia. The fur will fly!


-1There, high above the streets of Gotham City, a dark figure stood guard, watching for the first sign of trouble. Batman, Gotham's guardian angel, was now both famous and infamous. He brought down the biggest crime boss of Gotham and the League of Shadows all in a short amount of time. Sometimes one must go outside of the law in the name of justice. Batman was not surprised to hear footsteps behind him despite being on the roof of Wayne Tower, several stories up. "Not robbing any banks tonight, are we, Catwoman?" He looked over his shoulder to see the farm form of Selina Kyle. She was dressed in black, the tight form fitting leather suit that exposed every sleek curve of her body. Instead of dawning the hood with cat ears and goggles, she wore a black mask around her eyes and her nose. "Now, why would I do something like that?" Catwoman asked innocently. Bruce have a small snort of amusement.

"Selina," He asked in his 'Batman voice,' the gruff, deep voice. "What was your childhood like?" Catwoman gave a small laugh. "You asking me this while you're on patrol?" She sat down beside him, letting her feet dangle over the edge, an edge that went down twenty or more stories down. "Well, honestly, I can't remember too much of it." She shrugged. "But I will tell you what I do remember. When I was younger, about seventeen, I started a career as a prostitute." This cause Batman to jerk his gaze to Selina. Selina smiled. "Yes, believe it or not, that's what I did. But in an act of violence, I was forced to protect myself, unfortunately, or fortunate if you think about it, the man was killed as a result. It was about that time I started learning to be a pickpocket and gradually upgraded to cat burglar. That's where my 'mysterious' fortune came from. Then I got business smart and began investing in the right places. Once that got started, I started my 'save the wildlife' ambitions." She shrugged. Batman gave a small chuckle. "And the Catwoman?" Selina smiled, looking more like a giddy school girl than a professional cat burglar. "I love cats. Isis was with me from the start."

Batman took a deep breath. "Selina, did you know your father?" Selina shook her head. "No, I never knew him. Why?" The direction of their conversation was starting to disturb Selina Kyle. Batman shook his head. "I've gotten a hold of some leads that lead me to you." Selina watched Batman curiously. "What do you mean?" Batman locked his gaze with hers. "Selina, Carmine Falcone is somehow linked to you." Catwoman shook her head. "That's not possible. I was not one of his thugs if that's what you're suggesting." She got up and started to move away from Batman. "Selina, please, that's not what I'm saying." He called after her. Selina looked back at Bruce. "Prove it, then." Bruce nodded, accepting the challenge.

Selina turned and made her way from Wayne Tower. She knew there was a connection, but even she did not know what. Returning to her apartment, Selina pulled off the domino mask and threw it onto the sofa. Selina hated her past, she wanted to forget what was left of it as much as possible. However, Selina was not surprised when a black figure tapped on her window. She opened the window, allowing Bruce in. He instantly took off his mask, letting lose his black hair. "Selina…" He took her hand as she began to walk away. Selina looked back at him, her large blue eyes looking into his dark gaze. "Please, I was not spying on you." Selina grimaced. "Then what were you doing?" However, before he answered, Bruce caught Selina's lips with his own. Selina fought for a second, only a second, then surrendered to Bruce. They held that kiss till Bruce was sure Selina would not clobber him afterwards. When they did let go, Selina let out a slow sigh.

"Selina, I was looking up Falcone's family, tracking where they went after his death. There were some curious dead ends, children born outside of wedlock. After some digging, I found that Falcone has a ton of aliases he used through out his life. And one alias was linked to the name 'Kyle.' After more digging, I found a Selina Kyle." Selina's eyes grew wide, having a good idea of what he would say next. "You were the result of a union between Falcone and your mother." Selina took a step back from Bruce, struck dumbfounded by this revelation. "He's my father?" Selina demanded, not sure what to make about this piece of news. "But, I mean…I can't believe this." She shook her head. Bruce pulled Selina back into his arms. "Please, Selina." He hugged her tightly to him. When she looked up at him, she offered a faint smile. "It's something good to know." Bruce smiled in return. "I thought it was something you should know." He kissed her lightly on the forehead then pulled his mask back on. "Are we still on for lunch?" Bruce asked as he climbed out of Selina's window. "You bet." Selina smiled. Batman smiled in return before vanishing out of her window. Selina, however, was not done for the night either. She went on her own patrol, starting at the harbor--trouble always seemed to come by sea.

At the League of Shadows new HQ:

Talia al Ghul took her place at the head of the organization, taking her father's place. At one time, Ra's al Ghul thought Bruce Wayne would be where she is now, but he chose not to take the throne. And now her father was dead because of Bruce Wayne. Talia grimaced. "Batman will pay for the death of my father!" She called out to the soldiers awaiting her orders. "To Gotham!" They roared. Talia smiled. "To Gotham!"

Talia was a beautiful woman, inheriting much of her mother's beauty. Her large emerald green eyes were Her father never told Bruce Wayne about his daughter, he only told him of his wife. There was a reason for this: Ra's al Ghul wanted Bruce Wayne to marry Talia, be the heir to the League of Shadows. She drew back her raven hair into a pony tail and faced her troops. She had a sleek, deadly figure, a warrior since birth, she was always at her father's side. Good enough to be his heir, he would not let her because she was female. Well, now she would prove to her father once and for all how good a woman really was.

Talia and her soldiers arrived late in Gotham's harbor. As the soldiers began to set up base, Talia went to look up an old friend. "I'm looking for the address of Bruce Wayne." She told the operator. Catwoman caught the conversation from her hiding place, her claws digging into the wood of the crate. Tonight was going to get interesting! Talia left and Catwoman followed. Talia arrived at Wayne manor, freshly renovated from the fire started by her father the previous year. Alfred answered and then Bruce appeared in the door way. Selina crept closer, listening. "Bruce, it's been so long!" She threw her arms shamelessly around Bruce's neck. "Nyssa?" Bruce looked surprised. Nyssa was Talia's alias, the name she used in the League until Bruce's departure. She jumped up and kissed Bruce on the lips. Selina hissed, wanting to pounce the little bitch! And worse yet, Bruce did not push her off, he just stood there, dumbfounded. Then he invited her in! Selina crept into an upstairs bedroom.

Inside, Talia told Bruce about how there was still room for him in the League if he wished. Bruce declined, of course. "I've missed you so much, Bruce. Do you still have the jade dragon necklace I gave you?" Bruce nodded. "Yes, it's been too long, Nyssa. I still have it." Talia smiled. "I've been thinking, Bruce, I've missed you and I still love you, even if you've left the Shadows." At this point, Catwoman left in disgust. Bruce nodded, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nyssa, I'm seeing someone very special. It's serious." Talia looked horrified. "You what? No, that can't be. Bruce, you're such a tease." She laughed. Bruce, however, stayed firm. "I'm serious, Nyssa, I'm seeing someone." Talia stood up and turned to storm out of the mansion. Then she paused and looked back. "We shall see about that." Talia threw down a small ball, similar to the smoke bombs Bruce used as Batman. But the gas that came pouring out was not white smoke; it was pink. He hurried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. His vision grew fuzzy, then black.

When Bruce woke up, he was in his bedroom, in his bed. He gave a soft moan, his head throbbed. What happened? He turned over. And there was Talia! "What the?" He jumped out of the bed, away from the woman. He was nude? "What did you do to me?" He demanded. Talia smiled up at him, a smug wicked smile. "What you should have done from the start. I will be your wife! You will lead the League!" She crowed triumphantly. "Get out! Get out now!" Bruce roared. Talia refused to move. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the bed. "You had to use chemicals to make me love you! It's a lie and you know it. I love Selina, Talia, accept it. Leave."

Gotham City: Noon

Selina Kyle made her way to the office of Bruce Wayne. "Mr. Wayne, Selina Kyle is here to see you." His secretary called in. "Send her in." Came the reply. Selina smiled and walked past his secretary's desk into Bruce's office. She was going to play it cool, then confront him over the meal. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne." Selina laughed softly as Bruce turned to greet her. "Ms. Kyle, stunning as ever." He greeted with a charming smile. Bruce slipped something in his pocket before Selina could see what it was. "To lunch?" Bruce smiled and Selina nodded. "How does sushi sound?" Bruce wrinkled up his nose. "Sushi? Raw fish? Maybe for you, Cat-Lady." He chuckled and Selina curled up one corner of her mouth in a smile. "Oh, you make a fuss." She waved a hand in dismissal. "Alright, sushi it is." Bruce buckled under the will of the lovely Catwoman.

It was a beautiful spring day. Selina wore a white sundress with her mane of golden hair pulled back into a pony tail. Bruce offered her his arm and the two caught a taxi to the sushi restaurant. The sushi restaurant was a very popular place. The contemporary style with ancient Japanese wall scrolls added a unique flavor as people ate their 'delicacies.' "Who sold us to this idea? Eating raw food? This is how people get sick, you know." Bruce pretended to complained as he took another bite of unagi. Selina smiled from over her cup of sake. "So, how's business?" Bruce shrugged. "Business as usual." Selina smiled. "The other business." She gave a wink and smile. Bruce nodded. "I'm hot on the lead of this clown guy. He's a real nut; he's got to be really insane or a super genius, which can sometimes be the same thing." Selina nodded, taking another sip of her sake. "I think I'll be very happy the day I put myself out of business." Bruce finished with a smile. He reach across the table and took Selina's hand. "Very happy."

"Speaking of which…" Selina said, setting down her cup. "Yes, speaking of which."

Bruce reached into his pocket; however, before he could retrieve whatever he was after, there was a massive explosion across the street. "What the…" Bruce managed before seeing the back robbers run out from the demolished wall. "Duty calls." He muttered to Selina, who nodded. Bruce threw down some money for their meal and then both of them were off. Shortly there after, Batman swooped in over the scene of the crime. The bank robbers climbed into a get away car and took off with screeching tires. Batman, and soon Catwoman, were hot on the trail of the bank robbers. They made it to the docks before Batman came crashing through the windshield. The car swerved sharply, as would be expected when the Batman comes crashing through your windshield. The car slammed into some cargo boxed before coming to a stop. However, to Batman and Catwoman's surprise, people came rushing out of a nearby ship, armed to the teeth.

"League of Shadows?" Bruce asked, instantly recognizing their style. "You know these guys?" Selina asked, looking at Bruce. "Know them, we created him!" A loud voice called out. Everyone's head turned towards the source.

"I am Talia al Ghul, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul! Hello, Batman, you killed my father! And now I shall kill you!" Talia marched down the gangplank with a sword in hand. "Talia al Ghul?" Catwoman looked, narrowing her eyes. Bruce looked equally shocked. Sure, no one was every what they seemed in the League, but he always thought Nyssa…Talia had been honest with him! Bruce had told Selina about the events behind Ra's al Ghul, Scarecrow, and Falcone, so she knew the name and knew how it was connected with her long lost father. "Well, I've got news for you, sister." Catwoman growled. "Your father is responsible for the death of my father." She crouch down into a starting position, her claws poised to strike. Talia looked at Catwoman with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Well, Batman, you've found yourself a girlfriend, how charming. Pity she will have to watch you die."

Batman remained quiet through all of Talia's cackling. "I am not going to fight you, Talia." He said firmly. "I respected your father, he died with dishonor." That pissed Talia off. "Shut up! How dare you speak of my father!" She stamped her foot. Batman turned away from Talia, another insult. "Come on, Catwoman, we have no business here." At this point, Selina took out her whip. With a loud snap, Catwoman cracked her whip across Talia's face. Talia flew back, her long black hair falling about her face, catching the drips of blood that spilled from Talia's lips. "You little bitch!" Talia cursed. Catwoman gave a classic Cheshire cat smile. "I couldn't help myself, you wouldn't shut up." Talia's face grew red with anger. Her hand covered her mouth and from between her fingers, blood trickled out. Batman turned a scolding look on Catwoman who obviously was not sorry for her little stunt. "I will deal with you, then!" Talia hissed.

"Fine by me." Selina growled. "No, Catwoman." Batman warned her. Catwoman shook her head. "No, my love, I have a vendetta to resolve." She snapped her whip again with another loud pop. Talia drew a sword. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." She purred with a bloody smile. Catwoman snapped her whip again, like a viper ready to strike. Talia raced at Catwoman, her eyes blazing with fury and her sword held over her head. Catwoman rushed at Talia with her claws poised and whip ready. Before Talia could react, Catwoman slashed her claws across the other woman's face. The woman screamed in pain as she fell back, dropping her sword. "Catwoman!" Batman roared. Catwoman smiled, circling Talia like a predatory cat about to make her kill. "You came here looking for a fight, well now you have one. Come on, princess, get up and fight me." She purred. "But you can't walk the walk or talk the talk. You've lost, Talia al Ghul. Go home!" Talia stood up and pulled back her hand. Her face was streaked with four claw marks running diagonally across her features, blood dripping from the open wounds. "You will pay!" She grabbed her sword and charged again. This time, Selina snapped her whip. The woman jumped, reminded Selina of old westerns, "Can you dance, stranger?" She smiled, snapping her whip in the air, letting out a loud crack. Talia stupidly rushed her again. This time, Catwoman snapped her whip on Talia's face. The whip hit her in the eye. Talia screamed so loudly, seagulls took to flight. "You've just lost an eye, princess, don't risk the other one." Catwoman turned and walked away. Batman and Catwoman made a hasty retreat. "I'm proud of you." Batman whispered once they were far from the docks. "Don't be. I saw you kiss her, I heard you talking about getting back together." Catwoman growled, suddenly wishing she had slit the whinny brat's throat with her claws. Batman looked shocked. "But I…I didn't kiss her." Catwoman shook her head before walking away.

Bruce called Selina over a hundred times that afternoon and into the night. He stopped by her apartment, but she was not there. Selina sat silently in the belfry of the church. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. How could he? She thought their love was true! Selina heard the flutter of a cape and the sound of boots on stone. Bruce had found her. "Go away." Selina called to him. "Selina," He said softly. "I love you, I love you more than anything in the world. I told Nyssa…Talia it was over. He melted from the shadows to appear beside her. He reached out, holding something small. Selina turned to look at him, then his hand. Batman dropped down to one knee and opened the box in one fluid moment. "Selina Kyle…Catwoman…I love you more than anything in the world. And I never want us to end." The glittering diamond shimmer in the moonlight. Selina looked to Bruce, who had unmasked himself. "Oh God…" She jumped down from the railing. "Yes, Bruce, yes!" Selina threw her arms about his neck and they kissed deeply.

Disclaimer: The whole Selina/Falcone idea is drawn from "Batman: Dark Victory" which implied that Carmine Falcone was Selina Kyle's father. All characters and settings belong to DC comics. I do not claim to own them.


End file.
